Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)
by Afterlaughs
Summary: Santana sabía que despertar sin recuerdos no era para nada normal, no reconocer a la mujer que decía ser su esposa era totalmente ridículo. Pero a su juicio, amar a alguien que todavía no conocía, pero con quién soñaba todos los días, tenía que ser lo más raro que le podía pasar en su vida. AU. Brittana/Faberry.


**Título: **Sweet Dreams (are made of this) [1/3].

**Pareja:** Brittany/Santana, Quinn/Rachel, Santana/Kitty (?).

**Resumen:** Santana sabía que despertar sin recuerdos no era para nada normal, no reconocer a la mujer que decía ser su esposa era totalmente ridículo. Pero a su juicio, amar a alguien que todavía no conocía, pero con quién soñaba todos los días, tenía que ser lo más raro que le podía pasar en su vida. AU. Brittana/Faberry. Three-shot.

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Sólo los estoy usando por diversión, sin ningún fin de lucro ).

**N/A:** Sé que debería estar actualizando _My Favourite Book_, pero estoy un poco bloqueada con cierta escena del fic y no he podido desarrollarla como me gustaría y por eso me he demorado, pero pretendo no demorar siete meses ni nada parecido de nuevo xD, pero tienen que tenerme un poquito de paciencia. Además, prometí que a quién adivinase parte de la trama de ese fic, le escribiría un one-shot y (¡maldición!) alguien lo adivinó XD. Así que esto va dedicado a **Showd0wn**, quién me pidió algo que espero sea parecido a lo que leerán.

Show espero que te guste y me disculpo porque no pude hacer sólo un capítulo, por lo que serán tres XD (ya ven, me alargo de la nada u_ú Es que se me fue de las manos para variar).

* * *

_Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)_

_Parte I._

* * *

Santana no sabía que le pasaba esa mañana, pero sin duda algo andaba muy mal con ella. Había despertado hace menos de cinco minutos, sudando y respirando agitadamente, como si hubiese estado teniendo una pesadilla. Con cuidado se sentó en el suave colchón, intentando no molestar a su acompañante y se refregó los ojos.

Por la luz que entraba por la ventana, podía adivinar que estaba amaneciendo y no estaba segura de si debía huir antes de que la persona que estaba placidamente durmiendo a su lado se despertase. Antes de tomar una decisión, miró a su alrededor con curiosidad, estaba en una cama tamaño king, las sábanas de satén eran blancas y muy suaves, quizás las más suaves en las que podía recordar haber dormido. La habitación era enorme, decorada con sobriedad y modernos muebles de color negro, no habían muchos adornos ni fotografías.

Parecía una habitación sacada de una revista de interiores como _Florida Design_ o algo por el estilo. Era bonita, pero no exactamente del gusto de Santana, parecía demasiado estéril e impersonal para ser la habitación de alguien. Parecía más la habitación de un hotel de cinco estrellas.

Después de unos minutos decidió levantarse y caminó hacía una puerta cerca de la ventana, supuso que ese era el baño. Cuando entró lo primero que hizo fue mojarse la cara para refrescarse y tratar de averiguar que estaba haciendo en ese lugar, junto a alguien que no conocía y al parecer donde solía dormir con regularidad, si el pijama era una indicación.

Pero no podía, por mucho que intentaba recordar, no era capaz de evocar lo sucedido la noche anterior. Y si era sincera, no podía recordar muchas cosas de su vida. Esperaba que fuese sólo la desorientación por haber despertado recién, pero no estaba tan segura de eso.

Volvió a dar el agua y se salpicó la cara varias veces, como si estuviese intentando despertar de un sueño extraño, pero no lo era y después de unos minutos mojándose y pellizcándose, se hizo evidente que estaba muy despierta y no teniendo una extraña pesadilla.

Intentó repasar los eventos importantes de su vida. Se llamaba Santana López, tenía veintitrés años y estudiaba Arquitectura en UCLA, había vivido en Lima, Ohio toda su vida con sus padres Maribel y Javier López, estudió en la secundaria pública McKinley y… eso era básicamente lo único que se le venía a la cabeza en esos momentos. Podía recordar un día completo de la secundaria, pero no era capaz de remembrar el día anterior o incluso un día en la universidad.

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Suspiró intentando calmarse y fue cuando escuchó a alguien llamándola.

—Santana, cariño ¿estás bien?— preguntó la persona, la mujer, que había estado a su lado.— Has estado veinte minutos en el baño, si te sientes mal podemos ir al médico—, Santana podía detectar la preocupación de esta mujer y se sintió un poco reconfortada, tal vez ella podría ayudarle a encontrar las respuestas sobre todas las dudas que le aquejaban desde que despertó.

Con cuidado abrió la puerta y se encontró con una linda mujer, tal vez de unos veintisiete o veintiocho años, rubia y de ojos verde esmeralda, brillantes y hermosos. La mujer llevaba un camisón de seda bastante corto, dejando a la vista un par de piernas bien formadas. A diferencia de ella, Santana llevaba unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta sin mangas de algodón.

Parecían ser muy opuestas.

—Hey— soltó Santana con nerviosismo y ruborizándose ante lo que la rubia se rió con ganas.

—¿Qué pasa con ese tono?— cuestionó con una enorme sonrisa, acercándose a la morena, invadiendo su espacio personal como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.— No recuerdo nunca haberte escuchado nerviosa a mi alrededor, Santana, ¿te has caído de la cama esta mañana?

Santana deseaba que ese fuese el motivo, sólo despertar desorientada y un poco perdida después de un sueño muy real, pero no era el caso. Ella no podía recordar absolutamente nada sobre la mujer que la trataba con tanta familiaridad. Ni siquiera su maldito nombre y le daba miedo preguntar, ¿qué tal si la lastimaba? ó peor ¿y si la trataba de loca y la encerraba? ¿qué pasaría si no le creía que no recordaba nada?

Antes de que se volviese loca intentando formular una pregunta coherente, un teléfono celular empezó a sonar con insistencia, una melodía que jamás había oído antes. Las dos mujeres intercambiaron una mirada por largos segundos, sin embargo, ninguna hizo ademán para ir a contestar el molesto aparato.

—Bueno, ¿vas a ir a contestar tu celular?— La rubia arqueó una ceja cuando preguntó, tal vez se estaba preguntando por que Santana estaba actuando tan extraño y la morena se alegró de que no indagase en el asunto, porque no sabría que diablos decir sin parecer una demente.

Casi a trompicones se acercó a la mesita de noche donde estaba el teléfono con la pantalla brillando y vibrando, lo tomó con cuidado sin saber a que atenerse, ¿quién la estaría llamando tan temprano?

Soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando vio que se trataba de su mejor amiga: Quinn Fabray.

Se giró a la rubia quién la miraba expectante y Santana se apresuró a explicarle:— Es Quinn.— Inesperadamente su acompañante puso los ojos en blanco y salió de la habitación caminando airadamente, murmurando en voz baja algo sobre una perra. Santana frunció el ceño y luego se encogió de hombros, por lo menos tendría privacidad para charlar con su amiga.

—Hey, Quinn— saludó incapaz de camuflar su tono aliviado.

—_Santana, parece que te he salvado del gatito_— se burló Quinn y Santana sonrió al reconocer el tono familiar de alguien. No era que la otra chica (muy sexy por cierto), le hiciese sentir incomoda o algo así, pero Santana no la conocía y no sabía que tipo de relación tenían. En pocas palabras, no podía confiarle su… extraño padecimiento a una persona que había visto por menos de cinco minutos.

En cambio a Quinn la conocía desde el jardín de infantes y podía decirle cualquier cosa, incluso que le creció un tercer brazo y la rubia le ayudaría a resolverlo como todos sus problemas en la secundaria.

Si había alguien en quién confiaría su vida sería en ella.

—No sé de que hablas— dijo con tono desinteresado. La chica en la otra línea bufó burlona pero no dijo nada.— ¿A qué debo tu llamada antes de las siete de la mañana?

—_Tenía la esperanza de que tu esposa estuviese durmiendo, para no molestarla con recordarle que existo_— Santana claramente podía decir que a Quinn le importaba un bledo.— _Pero veo que no es el caso, te llamo para recordarte que vas a almorzar conmigo y que no puedes dejarme plantada por que a tu gatito se le quebró una uña o alguna ridiculez como esa._

Espera un segundo.

—¿Mi qué?— salió como un chillido de su boca, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y como si con las palabras de Quinn se hubiese activado algo, sintió un extraño peso en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda. Oh, mierda _no_. ¿Estaba casada? ¿Con quién? ¿Y por qué? Santana estaba a segundo de comenzar a hiperventilar y nadie podía culparla.

Acababa de descubrir que estaba _casada_. Como en una relación comprometida a largo plazo.

—_Tu esposa, Santana_— la morena casi podía oír a Quinn girando los ojos.— _Dios, sé que Kitty es insoportable y que todo el mundo excepto tú la odia, pero no tienes que fingir estar aterrorizada, San. Ya sabemos que tienes mal gusto para escoger chicas_.— se burló con cariño aunque parecía evidente que Kitty no era y nunca ha sido de su agrado.

Sin embargo Santana estaba pálida, no encontrando para nada gracioso lo que estaba sucediendo. Casi estaba esperando que entrara por la puerta un grupo de personas con cámaras junto a Kitty (en serio ¿qué pasa con ese nombre? ¿sus padres no pudieron encontrar algo normal como Katie o Ashley?) para reírse en su cara y decirle que todo era una broma de mal gusto.

Pero no pasó. _Joder_, acababa de despertar y encontrarse con qué estaba casada con una chica de nombre raro, que no conocía y que probablemente estaba afuera en alguna parte de la casa enfurruñada porque ella estaba hablando con su mejor amiga.

¿Qué pasó con Santana López y el nunca me voy a comprometer con nadie? ¿Qué había pasado en los últimos años para hacerle cambiar de parecer? ¿Por qué nadie la detuvo cuando se estaba casando con esa completa extraña? ¿Se casó en las Vegas acaso?

—Quinn no recuerdo absolutamente nada.— exclamó rápidamente y tal vez su tono asustado alertó a su mejor amiga, porque no se burló ni la trató de loca. Santana tomó eso como la señal para seguir con sus inquietudes.— No recuerdo haberme casado, ni siquiera sé quién es Kitty y… ¡No sé nada más allá de que tú eres mi mejor amiga y que me llamo Santana López!

—_Wilde, ahora te llamas Santana Wilde_— eso fue todo, Santana sintió como le temblaban las piernas y se tuvo que sentar en la cama para no caerse y llamar la atención de su _esposa_.

Mierda, mierda, mierda. Estaba _casada_ y había tomado el apellido de su esposa. Se llamaba Santana _Wilde_ y ni siquiera lo había podido recordar, además era tan extraño, ella siempre había dicho que jamás cambiaría su apellido por el de su pareja, si es que llegaba a casarse algún día, siempre dijo que llevaría el apellido de sus padres con orgullo hasta el día de su muerte y ahora… ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué le estaba pasando por dios? ¿se estaba volviendo loca? ¿se había golpeado la cabeza mientras dormía?

Despertó y de la nada tenía toda una vida formada, una vida que no estaba segura de si quería, pero no podía escapar ¿cierto? ¿con qué excusa lo haría? ¿"hey, cariño lo siento pero no me acuerdo de ti, así que me voy, ten una buena vida"? no podía decir eso, era incorrecto y no quería lastimar a su esposa aunque ni siquiera tuviese algún sentimiento romántico por ella.

Su _esposa_, sonaba tan jodidamente extraño viniendo de ella.

—¿Qué diablos pasó, Quinn?— susurró su pregunta, aún sin poder creer todo lo que había pasado en un período tan corto de tiempo. Las cosas no podían ponerse más raras.— Dios, dime que no tengo hijos, por favor…— suplicó incapaz de poder soportar eso. Casarse tenía solución, el divorcio, lo que inmediatamente arreglaría el asunto del apellido, pero ¿y si tenía hijos? Eso no podía borrarlo y no podía explicarle a niños que de la nada había perdido la memoria y que ahora no los quería.

Sería injusto e innecesariamente cruel (pero tristemente, no menos cierto).

—_No_— Santana suspiró aliviada.— _Pero tenía entendido que estaban tratando,_— la morena se mordió el labio inferior, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba casada? Si ya estaban intentando tener hijos debía ser más de un año al menos. ¿Cómo era que no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado en un año?— _escucha Santana… ¿segura que no es una broma?_— la única respuesta que recibió fue una risita histérica que salió de la boca de la morena. Por supuesto que no bromearía con algo así.

—Ni siquiera tengo idea en que estado estoy viviendo, Quinn, ¡no tengo ningún puto recuerdo de los últimos años de mi vida!— exclamó agitada y su amiga se apresuró a calmarla.

—_Está bien, está bien, voy a pasar a buscarte y… y veremos que sucede, sólo intenta mantenerte alejada de Kitty y no respondas nada que te pueda meter en problemas_— Santana asintió y después de despedirse, colgó.

Este día apestaba y ni siquiera eran las ocho.

* * *

/

Resulta que mantenerse alejada de Kitty había sido todo un reto. La rubia entró en la habitación cuando Santana se había estado terminando de vestir (se había demorado lo más que pudo en la ducha, pero Quinn todavía no daba señales de vida), se acercó a ella y la morena no demoró en darse cuenta que la prenda de seda ya no estaba ahí.

—K-Kitty, ¿qué estás haciendo?— tartamudeó al sentir como su _esposa_ empezaba a besarle el cuello. Mierda, su esposa una mujer muy sexy, la estaba besando completamente desnuda y ella no era capaz de sentir nada, ¿qué diablos estaba mal con ella? En otra ocasión, si hubiese tenido a alguien así, no hubiese dudado en cumplir con sus labores conyugales.

Pero con Kitty… sólo sentía el pánico que le apretaba el estómago y rápidamente subía a su pecho. Por alguna razón, tener a esta mujer tocándola no se sentía correcto, se sentía mal y casi sucio (no de la manera que le hacía sonreír y soltar su característico _wanky_).

—Quiero hacerte el amor, cariño— ronroneó en su oído y le dio un beso en los labios, se sentía frío y sin afecto (no es que a la morena le extrañase, si ella ni siquiera podía recordar amar a esta mujer). Santana tembló cuando las manos de la rubia empezaron a desabotonarle el pantalón, dios nunca antes en su vida había no querido tener sexo con una chica guapa.

—Espera, espera— le detuvo antes de que la rubia la empezase a desvestir (alcanzó a darse cuenta que Kitty era bastante rápida con sus manos).— Eh… Quinn viene a buscarme, tenemos un asunto que resolver y no puedo hacerla esperar.

Kitty puso los ojos en blanco, se alejó de Santana y recogió su camisón del piso.— Me has dejado botada muchas veces por tus amigos, Santana— dijo con enfado poco disimulado.— Creí que ser tu esposa me haría una prioridad, o que al menos sería más importante que Quinn Fabray.— gruñó con claros celos y miró a su esposa esperando algo, aunque la morena no tenía idea de qué.— ¿Y bien?

Santana se quería reír, no podía creer que Kitty tuviese celos de Quinn, si era prácticamente su hermana y nunca habían tenido intenciones románticas que involucrasen a la otra y lo más cerca que estuvieron de eso fue cuando se besaron en un estúpido juego de girar la botella cuando tenían trece años.

¿Acaso su esposa no la conocía lo suficientemente bien, cómo para saber eso? ¿Qué clase de matrimonio tenía?

—Lo siento, Kitty, te lo compensaré esta noche— le dio un beso en la mejilla y sin esperar respuesta salió de la habitación, afortunadamente se escuchó el bocinazo del auto de Quinn afuera de la casa.

Ni siquiera se molestó en oír el berrinche que estaba haciendo su esposa en la habitación.

* * *

/

El trayecto en el auto fue tranquilo y silencioso, Quinn no dijo nada esperando a que su amiga abriese la boca, después de todo era ella la que aparentemente tenía amnesia y había olvidado casarse con el demonio disfrazado de mujer. Sin embargo, Santana estaba intentando procesar lo que había pasado esas pocas horas y de superar el shock de ver a Quinn _mayor_.

Santana no tenía veintitrés años, tenía veintiocho casi tocando los veintinueve.

¿Qué había estado haciendo en los últimos cinco años de su vida? Era la pregunta del millón y por mucho que forzó su cerebro, nada se le venía a la cabeza. Todo era blanco y su recuerdo más fresco era su primer día de clases en la UCLA, que le vino a la mente de repente.

Salieron del auto y entraron a un Starbucks que estaba extrañamente apartado de la ciudad, el ambiente en el local era cálido y el aroma a café era tranquilizador y familiar, a Santana le alegraba que su amor por el café no hubiese cambiado en los últimos años. Quinn la guió con una sonrisa reconfortante en el rostro y ordenó por ambas mientras Santana intentaba adecuarse a, bueno, _todo_.

Cuando se sentaron, Quinn habló por primera vez.

—Entonces, ¿qué es todo eso que no recuerdas nada?— arrugó las cejas y bebió un poco de su café mocha, siempre perfecto para los días fríos del invierno.

—No lo sé. Desperté acostada junto a una mujer que no conozco, tengo una vida que no recuerdo y tú eres la única cara familiar que he visto hoy.— y ni siquiera era tan familiar, teniendo en cuenta que Quinn tenía más años de lo que ella recordaba.— Mi último recuerdo es una clase de arquitectura en la UCLA y… no sé que pasa conmigo.

Quinn se lamió los labios, con una mirada angustiada en su rostro.— San… no estudiaste arquitectura, estudiaste leyes en Yale.— la expresión de Santana se tornó de la confusión al horror. Ella jamás en la vida hubiese estudiado leyes, siempre le pareció aburrido y poco desafiante para alguien con sus capacidades y ambiciones.

Santana siempre había querido estudiar arquitectura como su madre o a veces le daba con que quería estudiar medicina como su padre, pero siempre había renegado contra las leyes y los abogados por igual. ¿Qué diablos había pasado con ella para hacerle cambiar de opinión?

—Sí… trabajas en Wilde & Asociados, la empresa de tu suegro.— Santana gimió en voz baja y no dijo nada ¿podía empeorar más su vida?— Llevas casada tres años, pero has estado con Kitty desde… bueno, desde que pisaste Yale.

—¿Y mis padres?— preguntó— ¿Qué han dicho de… todo este circo que es mi vida?— frunció los labios, intentando imaginar a su mami dejándola convertir su vida en todo lo que siempre odió (¿estudiar leyes, trabajar en la empresa de una familia que no era la suya?).

Quinn tragó saliva nerviosamente.— No has hablado con ellos en años, San. Desde que empezaste a salir con Kitty has cambiado mucho, y déjame decirte que no fue un cambio para mejor— se mordió el labio esperando a que Santana se enfadase, pero eso no pasó— fue como si ella te hubiese convertido en su pequeña mascota y no haces nada que ella no apruebe, casi ni pasas tiempo conmigo tampoco porque a ella no le agrado— hizo una pausa dejando que Santana procesara toda la información.— Y cuando lo pasas, ella te reclama que la dejas botada.

—¿Qué diablos?— atinó a soltar sorprendida— ¿Dejé de hablar con mi familia por… por _Kitty_? ¿No te veo por qué a ella no le gusta? ¿Qué mierda está mal conmigo? ¿Por qué nadie me dio un par de golpes para aclararme la cabeza?

—Bueno lo intenté y casi me sacaste mi cabeza— se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa triste— pero lo importante ahora no es eso, es saber porque no recuerdas nada.

Santana suspiró. Por supuesto, tenía que recuperar sus recuerdos, eso era lo importante ahora. Aunque no estaba segura de si quería recordar una vida sin su familia y sin su mejor amiga con su molesta novia enana.

—Espera… ¿qué hay del hobbit?— Quinn soltó una risa divertida, con o sin memoria no había manera de que Santana dijese el nombre de su esposa, y eso no lo cambiaría por nada, aunque fingiese que le molestaba.

—Es mi esposa, nos casamos poco antes que tú— la sonrisa llena de felicidad de Quinn era lo único que logró tranquilizar a Santana. Al menos ella no había convertido su vida en un lío y se había casado con una mujer que, por muy molesta que fuese, la amaba incondicionalmente.

—¿Qué voy hacer?— murmuró la morena mirando angustiada por la ventana. La gente pasaba sin preocupaciones y con todos sus recuerdos intactos, ¿por qué ella no podía andar así?

—Bueno…— empezó a hablar Quinn con una sonrisa tímida.— Te invité a almorzar hoy día porque quería proponerte algo, con suerte Kitty no estaría presente para tomar la decisión por ti.

Santana frunció el ceño, no molesta con su mejor amiga, si no que consigo misma ¿realmente dejaba que su esposa la manipulara así? ¿Cómo le había lavado el cerebro para alejarla de su familia, cuando siempre había sido conocida por ser una niña de mamá y papá? Kitty Wilde realmente debía tener un poder de manipulación espectacular o ella estaba ciegamente enamorada.

Algo le decía que era la primera opción.

—El padre de Rachel, Hiram, está enfermo y quiere ir a visitarlo, así que reservamos pasajes para el vuelo a Ohio está noche— Santana asintió y trató de no mostrarse preocupada. Si Quinn salía de la ciudad, ¿qué sería de ella? No quería pasar tiempo con Kitty.— Me tomé la libertad de reservar un pasaje para ti también.

—¿En serio?— su alivio era tan palpable que Quinn tuvo que reírse. Nunca se hubiese imaginado ver a su mejor amiga queriendo correr lejos de Kitty, y mentiría si decía que quería que Santana recuperase todos sus recuerdos.

—Sí, tu madre te extraña y no contestas sus llamadas, pensé que si te lo ofrecía con todo preparado aceptarías— Santana se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de borrar la imagen de su madre llamándola y ella cortándole sin siquiera darse el tiempo de saludarla o simplemente preguntarle como estaba.

Ella no era así, ella jamás trataría a su madre así. Dios, había jodido todo y ni siquiera sabía porqué.

—Nos vamos entonces— decidió con una sonrisa y Quinn se la devolvió satisfecha.

Era hora de ir a Lima y arreglar todo el lío que había dejado durante los años, o más bien averiguar lo que había pasado.

* * *

/

Cuando volvieron a la casa de Santana, Kitty no estaba a la vista y ninguna pareció preocupada por eso. Santana agarró una maleta y echó un montón de ropa, como si quisiese quedarse mucho tiempo en Lima y luego se fueron al departamento Fabray-Berry, dónde Rachel las esperaba ansiosa.

Por petición de Santana habían adelantado el vuelo un par de horas. De hecho, al mediodía estaría volando hacía su ciudad natal y Kitty no tendría idea de donde estaba. Por una parte, Santana se sentía mal por dejarla sin decir nada, pero otra parte de ella estaba comenzando a resentir a esa mujer por como había manipulado su vida durante todos esos años.

Aunque no sabía si realmente era tan malo como Quinn lo pintaba, pero prefería pensar así. Se sentía menos culpable por abandonar la casa que había sido su hogar durante tanto tiempo.

Oh, porque Santana no pensaba volver. Al menos no hasta recordar todo y por como se veían las cosas, eso no sucedería pronto.

En el momento que ambas mujeres cruzaron el umbral del hogar Fabray-Berry, Rachel se abalanzó sobre Santana y la abrazó con fuerza, como si no la hubiese visto en años. Y la morena suponía que eso podía ser cierto, porque si había cambiado tanto en su relación, tal vez ni siquiera hablaba con la enana.

¿Qué tan terrible había sido su matrimonio con Kitty? (¿Y por qué hablaba como si ya estuviesen divorciadas? Si hasta dónde Kitty Wilde entendía, ellas estaban muy bien).

Después de que Rachel hiciera una pequeña escena llena de lamentos y lloriqueos, agradeciendo a quién sabe quién que Santana López estaba de vuelta, empacaron las cosas y partieron rumbo al aeropuerto.

Santana ignoró las tres llamadas de Kitty.

—¿Te sientes bien, Santana?— preguntó la actriz de Broadway, porque eso fue otra cosa que descolocó a Santana. Estaba viviendo en Nueva York, no en California como había esperado. Una lástima, ella siempre amó el clima de Los Ángeles.

—Sí, sólo me duele la cabeza— murmuró su respuesta y frunció las cejas, el dolor había empezado en el auto y con el paso del tiempo sólo aumentaba, pero no había manera de que no tomaría ese avión por un simple malestar.— Ya se me pasará, Hobbit.— añadió y los ojos castaños de Rachel se llenaron de lágrimas.

_Lágrimas de felicidad_. Esa mujer estaba tan loca, que se sentía contenta y conmovida cada vez que Santana insultaba su estatura, como si fuese una muestra de cariño o algo así (y lo era, pero no por eso había que hacer un espectáculo).

El teléfono vibró en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Santana, Rachel alzó las cejas cuando vio que la morena bufaba.

_Kitty: ¿Dónde estás? ¡Deberías haber llegado a la oficina hace horas! Mi padre está muy molesto, Santana. _

Miró pensativamente la pantalla, antes de escribir: _Me voy a tomar el día libre._ Y lo apagó sin esperar la respuesta, por lo que Rachel y Quinn le habían dicho, su esposa estaba acostumbrada a manipularla y no quería saber si todavía tenía ese poder sobre ella.

(De hecho Rachel le contó muchas _historias de terror_ –como a ella le gustaba llamarle- sobre su relación con la heredera de los Wilde).

En cuanto despegaron, Santana se quedó dormida. Esperaba despertar sin haber perdido todos sus recuerdos otra vez.

* * *

/

Santana estaba en un parque, sentada en una banca con una bolsa de pan. Era extraño, porque ella se veía sentada, pero la Santana sentada no la veía a ella y podía decir que esa era la versión de veintiún años de si misma. Le costó un poco darse cuenta que era un sueño y que no había razón para empezar a hiperventilar o asustarse, era normal que en los sueños pasasen cosas raras.

Sobre todo cuando no recordaba nada de su vida, un sueño no podía asustarla. Tal vez era un recuerdo que le ayudaría a aclarar todo, al menos eso pasaba en las películas.

Miró con atención como la Santana joven miraba la hora en su reloj de pulsera. Santana soltó una carcajada al ver que su versión joven llevaba un reloj amarillo con patos por todas partes, muy diferente a algo que ella usaría, pero por la expresión cariñosa de la morena, parecía ser un regalo muy preciado.

Minutos después, una rubia se acercaba a la chica sentada en la banca, sonriendo y con las mejillas sonrojadas. Sus ojos azules brillaban emocionados y cuando Santana la vio, su expresión se volvió similar.

Para su (no tan) sorpresa la chica no era Kitty.

—¡Hey, San!— saludó agitando su mano y trotando hacia la morena, demasiado impaciente por estar a su lado— Te extrañé— se inclinó y posó un suave beso en los labios de la morena.

—Yo también, Britt— contestó con sinceridad y se besaron otra vez. Santana no podía sentir lo que su yo más joven podía, pero veía claramente como ambas chicas disfrutaban el beso a un nivel que sobrepasaba lo físico.

—¡Trajiste pan!— exclamó con alegría. Era contagiosa y ambas Santanas se encontraban sonriendo mientras miraban como la rubia hurgaba en la bolsa y sacaba un poco de pan.— ¡Los patos lo van amar!

Oh, eso explicaba ahora el reloj con los patos. Un regalo de esta chica, _Britt_.

La pareja se tomó de las manos y caminó por el parque conversando de cosas triviales, riéndose a momentos y besándose a ratos. Santana se sentía muy extraña siguiéndose a si misma en lo que parecía una cita, pero se sentía muy curiosa por saber quién era esa chica. Las tres se detuvieron en un estanque donde había una familia de patos.

La rubia comenzó a darles de comer mientras Santana la miraba con adoración.

Era increíble lo enamorada que se veía de esa chica y Santana se preguntaba dónde la había conocido y porque motivo la había dejado escapar ya que ella podía contar con una mano a las personas que la habían idiotizado a ese punto.

De hecho sólo dos personas lo habían hecho. Su profesora en la secundaria Holly Holliday de quién estuvo enamorada durante casi dos años y la chica que estaba viendo en ese mismo instante.

—San, ¿quieres darles de comer?— titubeante la morena se acercó a su ¿amiga, novia? Y con cuidado empezó a lanzarle pan a los patos. Britt la miraba con la misma adoración con la cual ella misma había sido admirada.— ¡Estás usando el reloj que te di!— chilló abrazando a la morena. Santana se sonrojó hasta la punta de las orejas y tartamudeó una respuesta.

—P-por supuesto— balbuceó, Britt sonrió cariñosamente.— Es el mejor regalo que me han dado, BrittBritt.

—Realmente eres un encanto, Santana.

Y se volvieron a besar. Santana se quedó mirando como las dos chicas compartían una tarde agradable, con besos y abrazos, risas y caricias. Estaban enamoradas, eso cualquiera que pasase por ahí lo podía ver, pero…

Ella no conocía a ninguna _Britt_ y no sabía porque soñaba con una desconocida.

* * *

/

—¡Santana, despierta!— la morena abrió los ojos sobresaltada. Alguien la estaba sacudiendo con muy poca delicadeza— Menos mal, creíamos que no despertarías— Rachel estaba al borde de las lágrimas, casi parecía que Santana había despertado de un coma y no de una siesta. La morena resopló, incapaz de creer lo sensible que la enana estaba siendo, sólo estaba durmiendo profundamente no muriendo.

—Estoy bien, sólo estaba cansada, dios, no tienes que hacer un escándalo— se quejó y se acomodó en el asiento.— ¿Vamos aterrizar?— preguntó lamiéndose los labios resecos.

La pareja asintió y se quedaron en silencio. Quinn miraba con interés a su amiga, como si supiese que pasaba por su confundida cabeza, pero Santana no se percató de ello. Estaba más concentrada en intentar recordar el sueño que había tenido. No sabía que había sido, pero se sentía muy contenta por momentos e intuía que se debía a lo que fuese que había ocupado su mente mientras dormía.

Por mucho que trató, no logró recordar el tema del sueño. Lo único que podía visualizar eran un par de brillantes ojos azules y eso no le decía mucho pero era un comienzo.

—¿Qué tienes en mente?— preguntó Rachel con su clásico tono chismoso y Santana en vez de enfadarse como le era habitual, sólo sonrió. Había echado de menos lo entrometida que era su amiga y se preguntó como pudo extrañarlo si no recordaba no haber pasado tiempo con la pareja más molesta que pisaba la faz de la tierra.

—¿Conozco a alguien de ojos azules?— contestó con una pregunta, mirando el frente pensativa. Estaban saliendo del aeropuerto de Lima y por lo que Quinn le había dicho, LeRoy Berry les estaba esperando para llevarlas a casa.— Sé que es raro, pero creo que soñé con alguien con ojos azules, pero no sé quién es.

Rachel y Quinn intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, como si supieran lo que sucedía con Santana.

—¿Qué?— inquirió sospechosa— ¿Saben algo que yo no? Porque sería bueno que me refresquen la memoria.— habló un poco enfadada, pero la pareja sólo negó con la cabeza, sin embargo la morena no les creyó y antes de que pudiese interrogarlas una voz masculina les llamó la atención.

LeRoy estaba agitando sus manos desde el estacionamiento, aparentemente llevaba bastante tiempo ahí esperando por ellas. Santana notó inmediatamente como el hombre le lanzaba una mirada sorprendida, y eso le hizo preguntarse si le había hecho algo a él también, aunque no se imaginaba insultando a ninguno de los padres de Rachel, ellos la habían ayudado mucho cuando salió del clóset.

Él abrazó a su hija y su nuera con cariño, luego se paró frente a Santana con una sonrisa radiante.

—Es un agrado verte en la ciudad otra vez, Santana— y la abrazó como si no hubiese desaparecido… por todos aquellos años que no podía recordar.

Después de una cálida bienvenida, los cuatro se dirigieron a la casa Berry dónde Santana pretendía quedarse, sin saber si sería bien recibida en su propio hogar después de lo que Quinn le había contado. LeRoy las puso al corriente de todos los chismes.

Al parecer Judy Fabray se había vuelto a casar con un prestigioso abogado. Para nadie pasó desapercibido como Quinn se ponía tensa al escuchar el nombre de la mujer que la repudió cuando tuvo el valor de admitir sus sentimientos por otra chica. Judy podía soportar muchas cosas, las golpizas de su ex esposo Russell, que su hija mayor hubiese abandonado la carrera de medicina para terminar como vendedora de café, que Quinn hubiese tenido una hija con un chico judío a los dieciséis años pero no podía soportar que alguna de sus hijas fuese homosexual.

Fue una suerte que la familia Berry apoyase a la rubia, sin ellos no hubiese podido terminar sus estudios universitarios y mucho menos mantenerse en Nueva York.

Santana frunció el ceño, ¿cómo era que se acordaba de cosas de Quinn y no de sí misma? ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a su maldita cabeza?

Al final, cuando el hombre aparcó frente a su casa, Santana sabía todo lo que había pasado en la vida de sus compañeros de secundaria, por ejemplo: que Puck seguía limpiando piscinas y se había casado hace unos meses con Lauren Zizes. Finn trabajaba con Burt en su taller mecánico y seguía soltero. Mike y Tina se habían casado, tuvieron un hijo y se divorciaron porque ella lo había engañado con un antiguo novio llamado Artie, un chico que Santana no conocía. Mercedes y Sam estaban felizmente casados y esperando su primer hijo. Su antiguo maestro había sido arrestado por haberse propasado con una estudiante de primer año y pasaría tras las rejas muchos años. Y Kurt y Blaine se habían separado porque querían cosas diferentes, y la lista seguía y seguía.

La única conclusión a la que llegó Santana, era que Lima seguía siendo el mismo pueblo lleno de dramas que era en los años de su juventud, todos sabían lo que pasaba en la vida del otro. Como su madre solía decir: _"pueblo chico, infierno grande mija"_. Por una parte se alegraba haber salido de allí sin mirar atrás.

A Santana le dieron la habitación de invitados, mientras que la pareja dormiría en la habitación de infancia de Rachel (qué seguía teniendo un montón de estrellas doradas). LeRoy les invitó a un almuerzo tardío y comieron con tranquilidad. Santana se mantuvo callada la mayor parte del tiempo, pensando en su familia y como se las arreglaría para hablar con ellos sin meter aún más las patas, poco le interesaba el chisme que estaban comentando los demás.

En el momento que terminaron de comer, LeRoy les preguntó a las chicas si querían ir a ver a Hiram al hospital. Al parecer el hombre no estaba enfermo como Quinn había dicho. Había tenido un accidente automovilístico y se había quebrado un par de huesos, nada grave pero lo habían dejado hospitalizado por seguridad debido a su edad.

Las tres chicas aceptaron, Santana en realidad no tenía ningún interés en ver a Hiram, sólo quería mantener su cabeza ocupada por más tiempo antes de que tuviese que enfrentarse a lo inevitable.

Cuando iban en el auto, LeRoy le mandaba miradas curiosas a Santana, no recordaba que la morena fuese tan callada y le extrañaba que no hubiese soltado algún comentario sarcástico con respecto al destino que sus compañeros y amigos habían tenido. Sin embargo, lo que a él le preocupaba era que no había mencionado que el doctor a cargo de Hiram era su padre, Javier López y temía como fuesen a reaccionar ambos al verse.

No era secreto para nadie en Lima, que Santana había dejado abandonada a su familia cuando se casó. No sabían los detalles, pero si sabían que Javier y Maribel habían intentado hasta lo imposible por recuperar la relación con su única hija, fracasando miserablemente en cada intento.

Sólo esperaba que si se reencontraban, tuviesen una reacción positiva y no una lucha de proporciones épicas.

—Santana, ¿has revisado tu celular?— preguntó Quinn, mientras revisaba el suyo. La morena negó con la cabeza desinteresada, ¿para qué iba a revisarlo? Si las únicas personas que le importaban estaban en esta ciudad.— Bueno, Kitty me mandó un agradable mensaje para que lo prendas, no parece muy contenta…— ni siquiera ocultó su sonrisa divertida.

—Nunca está contenta— masculló entre dientes Rachel y la pareja se largo a reír, ignorando la mirada fulminante de Santana. LeRoy vio el intercambio curioso, el no conocía personalmente a la esposa de Santana, pero Rachel le había contado suficientes historias para saber que no le gustaba ni un poco esa tal Kitty.

Santana prendió su teléfono e hizo una mueca cuando vio la cantidad de mensajes y llamadas pérdidas que tenía de Kitty.

_64 llamadas pérdidas, 35 mensajes sin leer._

—Dios, ¿no tiene un amante que la mantenga entretenida mientras no estoy?— farfulló con molestia mirando como sus amigas se encogían de hombros, no sabían realmente si Kitty era fiel o no, aunque todo indicaba que lo era. LeRoy casi se desvío del camino al oír sus palabras y el tono desinteresado con el cual la morena lo había dicho, ¿no se suponía que Santana estaba tan enamorada qué había dejado de hablarle a su familia por esa mujer?

—Será mejor que la llames— sugirió Rachel— No queremos que haga un escándalo cuando vuelvas— Santana suspiró y asintió, suponía que Kitty se merecía saber donde diablos estaba, después de todo, Santana no recordaba que su esposa hubiese hecho nada malo, por lo cual no podía desquitarse con ella ignorándola. Al menos no basándose en las historias de Quinn y Rachel.

Llamó y al tercer timbre Kitty contestó.

—_¡¿Se puede saber dónde estás?!_— gritó enojada y Santana no podía culparla, pero tampoco podía sentirse mal.— _Me mandas un mensaje diciendo que te vas a tomar el día libre, después llegó a casa ¡y resulta que no estás y tampoco la mitad de tus cosas!_

Santana guardó silencio mientras escuchaba a Kitty despotricar.

Sabía que había hecho mal, no debió escapar así, se suponía que los matrimonios no debían ser así, pero Santana no podía sentirse culpable por la decisión que había tomado.

No recordaba nada, era cierto, pero sinceramente no podía verse casada con alguien como Kitty, ni siquiera se sentía atraída por ella y mucho menos enamorada. Así que, ¿para que intentar algo que sabía de antemano que no llevaría a nada?

Además que todavía no podía procesar que estaba realmente casada.

—_¿Dónde fuiste?_—preguntó después de haber soltado toda la rabia que tenía dentro.— _Te iré a buscar de inmediato_— Santana alzó una ceja ante eso, ¿por qué la trataba como si fuese una niña que se había escapado de casa por un berrinche?

—No importa, voy a volver cuando arregle unos asuntos— contestó con calma mientras se bajaba del auto, ya habían llegado al hospital y sentía los nervios en la boca del estómago ante la posibilidad de ver a su padre— No te molestes en llamar, Kitty, no voy a volver a prender el teléfono.

—_¿Qué demonios te pasa?_— cuestionó y no sonaba tan enojada como al principio. Se oía dolida y confundida.— _Anoche estábamos muy bien y ahora… ahora actúas como si no quisieras tenerme cerca._

_¡Bingo!_, eso era exactamente lo que pasaba, pero no había manera de que Santana se lo iba a decir, puede que no se preocupe por esta mujer, sin embargo eso no significaba que le iba hacer daño de forma gratuita. No era tan cruel después de todo.

Y Kitty no se merecía ese trato, no era su culpa que Santana no la recordase ni a ella ni a su vida en común.

No era culpa de nadie que Santana sin sus recuerdos, no sintiese nada por ella, ni siquiera atracción física. Y mucho menos la obligación de hacerla feliz por el simple hecho de ser su esposa.

—Lo siento, Kitty— se disculpó sinceramente, aunque su esposa no sabía la profundidad de sus disculpas. ¿Se disculpaba por no recordarla, por no amarla, por haberla dejado o porque probablemente no iba a volver?— Necesito resolver algo por mi cuenta, te llamaré cuando lo haga ¿vale?

Kitty resopló y casi parecía que estaba llorando.

—_Así no es como deben ser los matrimonios, Santana_— musitó con tristeza y Santana se sintió mal porque aquel tono no le provocaba nada. ¿Qué tan insensible podía ser con los sentimientos de alguien que, aparentemente, la amaba?

Dios, debía ser la peor persona del mundo.

—Lo sé y lo siento—, con eso Santana dio la conversación por terminada.

Santana se frotó las sienes, el dolor de cabeza volvía aparecer esta vez mucho más fuerte. La verdad era que Santana no sabía que estaba haciendo y mucho menos que estaba buscando, pero sabía que Kitty no podía formar parte de su búsqueda.

Era algo que tenía que hacer sola. Había alguien a quién debía encontrar, lo sentía.

Pero _¿encontrar a quién?_

* * *

/

Mientras sus amigas iban a la habitación de Hiram, Santana se dirigió a la estación de enfermeras para pedirles alguna aspirina o algo que aliviase su dolor de cabeza, aunque en el fondo sabía que nada le ayudaría. Cuando llegó, notó que varias enfermeras le lanzaban miradas curiosas y suponía que era por el parecido obvio que tenía con su padre, el jefe de cirugía del hospital.

Después de recibir los medicamentos que había solicitado, Santana se dirigió al baño para comprarse algún jugo o algo para pasar las enormes tabletas que le habían dado. Su padre siempre se reía de ella porque hacía todo un espectáculo cuando debía tomar pastillas, a veces las partía tanto, que terminaba tomándose más de seis pedacitos.

Dios, extrañaba a su padre y a su madre. Tenía tanta ganas de ir a su casa y abrazarlos a ambos, pero también le daba miedo su reacción. Deseaba que Quinn le hubiese dicho más sobre su situación, pero su anterior yo había mantenido todo bajo llave y no le había contado nada. Sus padres tampoco se refirieron al tema y los motivos de su distanciamiento sólo lo sabían ellos tres.

Y presumiblemente Kitty.

Mientras hacía la fila, se quedó pensando en como su vida se había vuelto una locura en menos de veinticuatro horas. Primero había despertado sin ningún recuerdo, confundida, sin saber dónde estaba parada y desorientada completamente. Después se había enterado de que estaba casada y que estaba intentando tener un bebé con una desconocida. Luego que había perdido contacto con todo el mundo que le importaba por estar con la rubia.

Y en menos de dos minutos, había tomado la decisión de dejar a su esposa sin explicaciones y corrió hacia el aeropuerto escapando de una vida que no le gustaba, como si fuese la misma adolescente inmadura de antaño, que huía de todos sus problemas sin pensarlo dos veces.

Sabía que estaba siendo desconsiderada y egoísta, pero ¿alguien podía culparla? ¿por qué pondría ella las necesidades y sentimientos de un desconocido sobre los propios? Poco importaba si tenía el título de esposa, de amante o de la maldita reina de Inglaterra. No le importaba y no la recordaba.

_No quería recordarla_, sólo quería arreglar las cosas con su familia y reconstruir el vínculo que la unía a Quinn y a su esposa de bolsillo.

—¿Santana?— la morena se tensó notoriamente al oír la voz profunda de su padre. Se giró y pasó saliva al ver al hombre alto frente a ella. Se veía cansado, habían bolsas bajo sus ojos castaños y su cabello negro tenía varias canas.

No era para nada parecido al hombre jovial que recordaba.

—Papá…— musitó asustada, sintiéndose como una adolescente apunto de ser regañada otra vez.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó con dureza y Santana tembló visiblemente— Creí que no volverías a pisar este basurero.— dijo en tono burlón, pero Santana conocía muy bien esa actitud de su padre.

Era la misma que usaba ella cuando estaba dolida.

—Eh… el padre de Rachel tuvo un accidente y las he acompañado— contestó lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Javier la miró con el ceño fruncido y pareció retractarse de lo que iba a decirle.

—Lo sé, es mi paciente— le informó fríamente.— Será mejor que vayas a darle una visita a tu madre, al menos ella estará contenta de verte— Santana hizo una mueca ante sus palabras, pero no hizo ningún comentario, ¿qué podría decirle? _'¿Hey, papá perdí la memoria y no tengo ni idea de que diablos hice, así que perdóname y seamos una familia feliz de nuevo?'_ Ni siquiera ella era tan cara dura, además su padre no la trataría así a menos que se lo mereciese.

—Lo haré— se limitó a decir y lo vio marcharse.

Suspirando se quedó en la cabeza intentando en vano, ignorar las miradas curiosas de los doctores y enfermeras que estaban en la cafetería preguntándose porque su jefe estaba actuando de esa manera con una desconocida.

* * *

/

Más tarde ese día, Santana se encontraba en la casa de los Berry sola. Después de su encuentro con su padre había decidido abandonar el hospital, no tenía ánimos de tener otro encuentro y amargarla aún más el día a su padre. Además su dolor de cabeza no se le había quitado, si no todo lo contrario, había aumentado.

Acostada en la cama, la morena miraba el techo blanco de la habitación con detenimiento. Como si ahí fuese a encontrar todas las respuestas a sus dudas y la explicación a su repentina perdida de memoria.

Pensando en las posibles soluciones y respuestas, Santana se quedó dormida.

* * *

/

—Santana, despierta— susurró una voz suave, cargada de preocupación. Sin embargo, Santana por mucho que quería, no podía abrir los ojos. Casi parecía que estaban hechos de plomo y su cuerpo se sentía igual de pesado, no podía mover ni un músculo.— Por favor, cariño…

La súplica fue suave y angustiada. La morena no reconocía la voz, no tenía idea de quién era la mujer a su lado, pero el simple hecho de oírla le hacía sentirse un poco mejor a pesar de sentirse como si estuviese atrapada en un cuerpo de plomo.

¿Qué le había pasado?

La desagradable sensación de no saber dónde estaba, ni que le pasaba volvió a pesarle como en la mañana cuando despertó en la cama de Kitty. ¿Cuándo sería el momento que despertase sin sentirse perdida? Si seguía así, no volvería a dormir jamás.

—¿Hay algún cambio, Brittany?— preguntó otra voz que Santana reconoció inmediatamente, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Si había pasado más de diez años oyendo a la dueña de esa voz. Era Quinn.

—No…— sollozó la mujer llamada Brittany.— No hay cambios, Javier está muy preocupado por el posible daño cerebral— Santana quiso soltar un grito de sorpresa ante eso ¿qué diablos le pasó? ¿por qué tendría que tener algún tipo de daño cerebral? ¿se estaba muriendo?, quería gritar todas sus preguntas, pero no podía hacerlo. Estaba atrapada en la oscuridad escuchando a su mejor amiga hablando con una mujer desconocida.

Sintió como alguien le tomaba la mano, intentó en vano apretarla de vuelta.

—Está tan fría— musitó Brittany— Santana es la humana más cálida que conozco, siempre estaba llena de vida y ahora— ahogó un sollozo.— Ahora se ve vacía, está fría y ni siquiera reacciona a mi tacto…— Santana escuchó como su mejor amiga balbuceaba con torpeza palabras de consuelo a la mujer que sufría por ella.

—Santana no te va a dejar, Brittany— aseguró Quinn y realmente parecía convencida de sus palabras.— Estoy segura de que está luchando para volver a tu lado, no te va a abandonar, no después de todo lo que tu tuviste que dejar para estar con ella. Ella volverá.— prometió la mujer y Santana sintió una extraña sensación en el pecho, ¿realmente Quinn tenía tanta fe en ella? Tanta, ¿cómo para creer que podía vencer a la muerte?

—La están castigando— volvió a hablar Brittany después de unos minutos de silencio— la están castigando por mis decisiones, mis hermanos creen que los abandoné por ella, creen que si ella deja de existir, volveré a mi puesto.

Santana quiso fruncir el ceño, ¿castigarla por qué y cómo? A ella le parecía que había tenido un accidente.

—¿Y lo harás?— el tono de voz de Quinn sonaba inquieto.

—No— respondió con seguridad Brittany, como si la sola idea de volver a ¿su puesto de trabajo? Fuese estúpido.— Si ella llega a morir por mano de mis hermanos, volver a mi antiguo puesto sería deshonrar su memoria— Santana sintió los labios de la mujer posarse sobre su frente.— Voy a vivir como un mortal y morir como uno, con la esperanza de volver a encontrarme con el amor de mi vida.

—Ella no va a morir, Brittany— volvió a hablar Quinn, parecía conmovida por el pequeño discurso de la otra mujer.— Ella es Santana López y va a luchar incluso con seres divinos para volver a ti.

¿Eh? Por alguna razón, Santana creía que su mejor amiga hablaba literalmente cuando decía seres divinos. ¿En qué diablos se había metido? Lo único que le faltaba es que ella hubiese desencadenado el Apocalipsis o alguna mierda parecida (esperaba que no fuese el caso, porque si no, le daría la razón a su abuela cuando la trato como el anticristo cuando salió del armario).

—Y ambas sabemos como es Santana, cuando lucha por lo que ama.— Brittany apretó un poco la mano de la morena.— Ella volverá.

—Más le vale— se rió Brittany sin sentir ninguna pizca de alegría.— Todavía tengo mucho amor que darte, San. No me abandones antes de que pueda demostrarte lo importante que eres para mí, ¿vale?

La presión en el pecho de Santana aumentó y no sabía si era una angustia abrumadora que la había invadido por no poder responder al llamado de Brittany o si era algo más.

Se quedaron en silencio nuevamente. Ambas mujeres en la sala ignoraban como la que estaba postrada en la cama del hospital, luchaba por abrir los ojos y volver al mundo de la consciencia, para tranquilizarlas y asegurarles que había Santana López para mucho tiempo más.

Sin embargo, por mucho que lo intentó, Santana no podía y la presión del pecho aumentó, comenzando a ahogarla.

La tranquilidad de la habitación se vio interrumpida por el frenético ruido de las máquinas, que Santana dedujo, estaban conectadas a ella. Alertando a todo el mundo que algo estaba pasando con ella.

Santana sentía como si el corazón se le fuese a salir del pecho, latía rápido y con fuerza, como si quisiese romper su pecho para huir.

Y luego se detuvo abruptamente. Todo dejo de moverse y Santana no oía nada más, ni sentía el movimiento rápido y ruidoso en la habitación. No sintió la descarga eléctrica en el pecho y las suplicas de alguien pidiéndole que se quedara.

Santana se estaba muriendo.

—_Dicen que los ataques al corazón pasan por amar demasiado._— le llegó el recuerdo fugaz de una voz, como un susurro tranquilo y consolador. Sin importar la situación en la que estaba, no pudo evitar sonreír.

Aparentemente, Santana López estaba teniendo un ataque al corazón por amar demasiado a Brittany.

Antes de que todo se volviese oscuro, se preguntó quién era Brittany y porque amaba tanto a una persona con ese nombre, si ni siquiera la conocía.

* * *

/

Santana abrió los ojos asustada, alguien la estaba sacudiendo con fuerza mientras ella mantenía su mano apretando fuertemente el lugar donde su corazón latía desbocado. Casi le dolía el pecho con cada latido e hizo una mueca.

Estaba sudando frío y se sentía como si hubiese estado corriendo por días.

Levantó los ojos y se topó con la mirada aterrorizada de Quinn.

—¿Qué pasó?— inquirió sin aliento. Estaba en la habitación de invitados de los Berry y por la ventana entraba la luz del farol de la calle. Era de noche, Santana había dormido todo el día y aún así se sentía agotada.

—Estabas teniendo una pesadilla— contestó Quinn muy pálida.— O eso supongo, se estabas retorciendo en la cama, con la mano en el pecho y gemías de dolor— frunció las cejas y acarició la mejilla de la morena. Estaba pálida y fría.— Estás muy fría, San…— dijo preocupada y la morena se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, supongo que tuve una pesadilla.

Sin embargo, aún con esa explicación, la expresión acongojada del rostro de Quinn no desapareció.

—No, San— negó con la cabeza— tu eres la persona más cálida que he conocido, nunca has estado fría…— le tomó las manos y sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas reprimidas. Santana no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que pasaba. ¡Sólo había tenido una pesadilla! A Quinn se le estaban pegando las manías dramáticas de Rachel.

¡No se estaba muriendo!

—No es nada, ya estaré caliente como siempre— le guiñó un ojo juguetonamente, pero Quinn seguía inquieta.

—No lo entiendes, la última vez…— se calló y Santana casi creyó escuchar un "casi moriste", pero debió haberlo imaginado. Porque Quinn no había movido los labios y no se atrevió a preguntar, temiendo que fuese verdad.

Si hubiese tenido una experiencia cercana a la muerte, lo recordaría ¿no?

Si, tal y como debería recordar su matrimonio con Kitty y los últimos años de su vida.

—¿Qué diablos pasa conmigo?— susurró con desesperación.

—San…— la rubia se mordió el labio interior y parecía que quería decir algo, peor luego se arrepintió— No te presiones, los recuerdos llegarán solos ¿ok?— dijo en lugar de lo que había querido decir primero y sólo logró que Santana frunciese el ceño.

Algo le decía que los recuerdos que mencionaba Quinn, no eran exactamente los de su vida con Kitty o algo relacionado con su vida actual. Pero, ¿qué otro tipo de recuerdos tendría? ¡sólo tenía una vida!

_Hasta donde tenía entendido_. Gimió y le dio un puñetazo a la almohada, Quinn la miraba apenada pero también con un dejo de esperanza, pero ¿por qué? ¿qué esperaban de ella?

— La cena está lista, baja cuando te sientas preparada.

Santana asintió distraída, no tenía ganas de comer y mucho menos compartir con la familia feliz que eran los Berry, no cuando eran un recordatorio constante de lo que ella misma había perdido.

Suspirando se dejó caer en la cama.

Estaba perdiendo el control de su vida y no sabía porqué, ni cómo.

(y mucho menos sabía como recuperarlo)

* * *

/

Al día siguiente, Santana se levantó hambrienta. No había comido nada desde el almuerzo del día anterior y se había quedado despierta hasta muy tarde intentando averiguar que pasaba con su cabeza, con sus recuerdos y con sus sentimientos respecto a su esposa y una rubia que parecía ser producto de su imaginación.

Evidentemente, no había obtenido respuestas y las bolsas oscuras bajo sus ojos eran una prueba de ello.

Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la cocina donde Quinn y Rachel ya estaban desayunando, estaban hablando en susurros apresurados y sus caras se veían mortalmente serias.

—¿Crees que va a recordar pronto?— cuestionó Rachel ansiosa y emocionada. Casi parecía que la navidad había llegado antes este año (aunque Rachel no la celebraba porque era judía y todas esas cosas, pero se da a entender el punto).

—Eso parece…— Quinn soltó un suspiro cansino.— Dios, no puedo creer que este recordando…

Santana se quedó paralizada en la puerta y se escondió por instinto. ¿Recordar qué?

—No sé cómo se las arregló para empezar a recordar cuando sólo han pasado cinco años,— continuó la rubia— Brittany nos dijo que mínimo serían diez años antes de que empezase a recordar gradualmente su vida— Se frotó el puente de la nariz.— Nunca dijo que olvidaría todo de golpe y que tendría fragmentos de su… bueno, su otra vida.

¿Tenía otra vida? ¿Cómo una doble vida y esas cosas? ¿Y quién diablos era Brittany?

—¿Crees que traerla aquí fue un error?— dudó la mujer judía mordiéndose el labio inferior.— Estamos interfiriendo con el destino, tal vez fue nuestra culpa que olvidase todo… como un castigo, ya sabes como son _ellos_.

Quinn hizo un ruido despectivo a la mención del pronombre.— Olvidar a Kitty fue un regalo para Santana, si querían castigarla se equivocaron con eso— sonrió con malicia.— Además, la trajimos a ver a sus padres, ella no sabe quién es Brittany ni mucho menos donde vive, si se llegan a encontrar ya será cosa del _destino_— se mofó de la última palabra.

—¡No te burles del destino, Quinn!— regañó Rachel y su esposa puso los ojos en blanco, no entendía porque la morena estaba tan empeñada en creer en el destino irrevocable de las cosas, cuando a su parecer, cada quién forjaba su propio destino con las decisiones que tomaba y no había nada escrito en piedra.

Sobre todo cuando su relación tentaba contra el famoso destino.

—¡Tú estabas destinada a pasar el resto de tu vida con el gigante idiota de Finn Hudson!— le recordó con diversión y Rachel se puso un poco verde al recordar eso.— Y yo iba a pasar mi vida con el otro imbécil más grande de Ohio, con el peinado más ridículo de la historia, que hasta los ochenta años iba a seguir llamándose a si mismo Puckasaurus.

Santana, a pesar de su estupefacción e incapacidad para procesar la información referente a su persona y la mujer misteriosa llamada Brittany, no pudo evitar sonreír divertida ante la imagen de Rachel Hudson y Quinn Puckerman.

Era hilarante.

—Bueno, con nosotras las cosas eran erróneas, pero con Santana y Brittany…— hizo una pausa y Quinn sonrió al ver como su esposa se mordía el labio, intentando defender las relaciones que estaba destinadas a suceder.

—Ellas desafían aun más lo predestinado, Rach— le dio un suave beso en los labios.— Son de diferentes _mundos_, ni siquiera debieron conocerse y por la decisión que Brittany tomó, por su cuenta debo recordarte, las cosas sucedieron como lo hicieron, nadie pudo predecir eso.

Santana soltó un gemido ahogado, no sabía porque le estaba comenzando a faltar el aire de repente. Su pequeño alboroto llamó inmediatamente la atención del matrimonio.

No sabía como reaccionar ante todo lo que había escuchado y ante la evidencia de que las dos personas en las que creía podía confiar, le habían mentido todo el tiempo.

Si no podía confiar en Quinn y Rachel, entonces ¿en quiénes podía?

—¡Santana!— chilló asustada Rachel y Quinn se acercó a ella rápidamente cuando notó que empezaba a caerse.

Todo se volvió oscuro para Santana, pero en la oscuridad había alguien esperando por ella.

* * *

/

Santana estaba sentada en una mesa apartada de las demás, en un café cerca de su universidad. Frente a ella tenía un enorme libro que hablaba de arquitectura y diseño urbano introductorio para una de sus clases del día siguiente. La morena no le prestaba atención a su alrededor y no esperaba que nadie le molestase mientras estudiaba, Quinn y su Hobbit iban a una cita, así que no las vería hasta más tarde esa noche y si tenía suerte, mucho más tarde, quizá hasta el mediodía.

Así que cuando alguien se sentó frente a ella, lo único que la morena pudo hacer fue fruncir el ceño con molestia.

Sin levantar la mirada de su lectura, empezó a hablar:— Kitty ya te dije que no tengo ningún interés en salir contigo, ¿por qué no vas con esa chica Marley a dónde sea se supone que es el evento de tu familia? Porque yo no voy a ir ni a la esquina contigo.

Kitty Wilde la había estado molestando desde el primer día del semestre. Al principio había soltado comentarios racistas y le hablaba en un pésimo español para provocarla, pero Santana había cambiando un poco desde la secundaria y la ignoró la mayor parte del tiempo, no queriendo meterse en problemas por golpear a la hija de unos de los hombres más influyentes de la ciudad.

(Aunque ganas de romperle su perfecta nariz, no le faltaban).

Después, cuando la rubia se había dado cuenta de que ella no iba a caer en su jueguito infantil, había empezado a coquetear descaradamente con ella. Y si, a Santana le gustaban las chicas y había tenido un par de novias y otros tantos rollos de una noche, pero eso no significaba que se iba a meter con todas las mujeres que se le insinuaban.

Y no era que Kitty fuese fea o algo así, si no, todo lo contrario. Era muy atractiva, tenía el cuerpo de una animadora y sabía como sacarle provecho a los aspectos positivos de su apariencia física, pero había algo en ella que a Santana no le gustaba. No tenía idea de qué era, tal vez era su personalidad arrogante y su discurso de yo-soy-mejor-que-todos-ustedes, la que mantenían a Santana a salvo de los encantos de Kitty. Pero estaba claro que el rechazo hacía esa mujer, le salía natural y sin esfuerzo.

Simplemente le desagradaba Kitty y no importase los regalos o los cumplidos, eso no iba a cambiar y era hora que la rubia se diese cuenta.

—Lo siento, no soy Kitty— Santana levantó la vista sorprendida por la voz femenina que le llegó a los oídos. En efecto, no era Kitty quién estaba con ella, era otra rubia con impresionantes ojos azules y un cuerpo para morirse, quién le devolvía la mirada con una sonrisa amigable en el rostro.

Santana no pudo evitar quedarse mirando a la chica con la boca abierta.

—¿Kitty es una ex molesta?— preguntó con curiosidad a la morena, quién de pronto tenía la boca muy seca.

—No, no— negó con la cabeza, su voz salió bastante ronca y la rubia se limitó a sonreír e hizo un gesto con la mano, incitándole a continuar.— Es una chica que me acosa desde el comienzo del semestre, quiere salir conmigo y a mi, realmente no me gusta.— Los ojos azules brillaron con emoción ante las palabras de la latina.

—¿Ni siquiera un poco?

—Ni siquiera un poco— asintió Santana sonriendo débilmente.— Pero, a pesar de mis constantes rechazos, ella insiste en darme regalos y cosas así, no se da por vencida y por eso creí que era ella quién había aparecido por aquí— sus mejillas se tornaron ligeramente rosas.— Así que lo siento mucho por ese recibimiento. No era mi intención ser grosera.

— ¡No te preocupes!— desestimó la mujer riendo.— De hecho yo soy la grosera, que se sentó en tu mesa sin siquiera preguntarte primero.

—Oh, no hay problema— Santana cerró su libro y lo guardó en su bolso.— Supongo que me hacía falta un poco de compañía— admitió tímidamente, sin saber porque se sentía un poco intimidada por la chica frente a ella.

Más que intimidada, atraída por ella.

—Creo que entiendo a Kitty— dijo risueña la rubia.

—¿Perdón?

—Eres hermosa, despampanante y cuando te veo es como si el resto del mundo no existiese, así que la entiendo. Si fuese ella yo también te acosaría hasta que aceptaras salir conmigo— confesó sin perder el brillo en sus ojos. Santana sabía que en otras circunstancias, con cualquier otra persona, hubiese lanzado un comentario mordaz y se hubiese marchado sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces.

Pero esta mujer sólo le sacó una risa divertida.

—Eres puro encanto, ¿eh?— la rubia sin nombre asintió fervientemente.

—Y está totalmente funcionando en ti.— sonrió a sabiendas y Santana volvió a reír.

—Totalmente— afirmó.

—Brittany Pierce.— estiró su mano y Santana la estrechó sin dudarlo.— Espero no tener que acudir al acoso para que aceptes salir conmigo— la morena se sonrojó un poco. La rubia era directa y encantadora, normalmente Santana se alejaría de alguien así porque a ella le gustaba tener el control de la situación y con Brittany, se sentía de mil formas, pero ninguna se asemejaba a eso.

—Santana López.— se presentó.

—Bueno Santana López, ¿irías a una cita conmigo?— la morena se mordió el labio inferior y miró la esperanza brillando en todo el rostro de la rubia. No tenía el corazón para decirle que no y no tenía ningún motivo para hacerlo tampoco. Bueno, tal vez el no conocerla podía ser una razón para decir que no, pero ¿no se suponía que tener citas era para conocerse?

—Me encantaría, Brittany Pierce.

Santana se prometió a si misma nunca olvidar ese nombre y a esta chica, porque en menos de cinco minutos, había cambiado un poquito su vida y eso la hacía muy especial.

* * *

/

Cuando despertó, estaba en una habitación de un hospital y todo estaba oscuro afuera, sólo una suave luz blanca iluminaba el espacio donde su cama se encontraba. No tenía idea de que día era y cuanto tiempo había estado inconsciente. Pero poco parecía importarle el saber eso o porque estaba ahí (y porque no había nadie a su lado).

No, eso carecía de importancia cuando ahora, por primera vez desde que la pesadilla sin recuerdos comenzó, Santana tenía un nombre por quién preguntar.

Al fin había algo claro, alguien a quién debía encontrar. Alguien quién esperaba, tuviese todas las respuestas a lo que le había sucedido en los últimos años y lo que le pasaba ahora.

Y Santana no descansaría hasta encontrar a la rubia que la llamaba en sueños.

_Brittany Pierce._

Tenía que encontrarla.

Pero ¿por dónde empezar?


End file.
